


【拉二咕哒】实验（上）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【拉二咕哒】实验（上）

藤丸立香坐在光线昏暗的货车后备箱中，面无表情地随着车辆得颠簸晃动着身体。套在双手上的锁链打在铁质的座椅上发出清脆的响声，一股像是什么东西腐烂掉的恶臭味道在鼻尖萦绕着，密闭的空间又热又闷，浑浊的空气让她一阵想吐。  
她不知道自己会被送去哪里，也不知道自己等待的会是什么。眼睛还很痛，干涸的泪水在眼角周围形成了几块凝固的分泌物，到后来连眨眼的时候都能感到明显的异物感——但她现在连继续哭的力气都没有了，从出发到现在已经超过十个小时，她到现在连一口水都没有喝上，过度的疲劳和饥饿让她眼前一团模糊，有时候甚至想着干脆一死了之——  
还不可以。只有这一点还不可以。  
她知道她的亲人和朋友也许还在等着自己。  
在一个月之前，立香不过还只是个普通的女大学生罢了，但因为只是好心帮助了一个路过受伤的老人，便卷进了无法言喻的可怕斗争之中。至今为止她都不清楚幕后黑手和具体事项到底是什么，总而言之反应过来的时候就已经被送上了秘密的军事法庭，之后就被带到了这辆车上。  
所有人都知道她是无辜的，但没有一个人为她说话，简而言之她就是一头为权贵而牺牲的倒霉“替罪羊”。  
她的户口现在已经被注销，在法律上而言她在这个世界上完全可以说是死亡了——因此，接下来会发生什么她完全可以想象，不，也许会发生比她想象以上还有可怕得多的事情也说不定——  
【人体试验】  
这是临走时，和她同寝的女犯人，看她实在太可怜给她透露出的关键词。即使是在高度文明的现代，为了所谓人类发展，点亮更高的科技树，也有不得不违背“伦理”拿人类来试验的时候。而这些大型的“小白鼠”，自然也是会由这些丧失人权的“罪犯”来担当。  
不是死刑，但却可谓是比死刑更残酷。  
想到这里，立香忍不住打了一个寒颤，手心发着汗，明显能感到心脏隔着胸腔那层薄薄的脂肪拼命地跳动着。但也就在这时，随着剧烈的摩擦声和轻微的晃动，货车颤颤巍巍地停了下来，车门也随之打开，一股清新的山风迎面而来。  
“下来。”  
拉着绑在她手上的锁链，面前穿着黑色制服的男人用力地把她从车上扯下来，车和地面的间隔超过了半米，一个踉跄让立香狼狈地摔在了地面上，当她勉勉强强地跪坐在地面上慢慢爬起来的时候，一群身着白衣，像是什么研究者模样的人已经朝她围了过来。

“嗯…这种普通的年轻女孩子吗？嘛，说不定也是一种选择…”  
“之前进去的人可全都是死了，这种女孩子…”  
“…毕竟对面搞不好也是有审美在的，这样的会不会太寒酸一点了？”

学者们围着她不停在指手画脚争论着什么，不过最终好像还是接受了立香这个“小白鼠”，经过几个小时漫长的体检之后，她被带上监控仪器，放置在研究所后几百米处的密林外的溪流旁。  
“往里面走。”  
“诶？”  
因为和想象的所谓“人体试验”完全不一样，还以为自己要被注射什么可疑药物，在病床上度过一生的立香有些无法理解地看向眼前神色凶恶的军官，但在他举起枪，毫不客气地对准她脑袋的时候，她也是不敢再问下去，瑟缩地举起手，顺着他的意思一直沿着水的流向往密林深处走进去。

“咕呜…”  
越往里走，树木的密度就越大，茂密的枝桠很快到了遮蔽天日的程度，回头也完全看不到举枪的军人和研究所的影子了，耳边回荡着的只有溪流的潺潺水声与微风吹起树叶的沙沙声。  
——要逃跑吗  
这样的想法刚闪过脑海就被否决了，现在的她不能回头，那里还有监视自己的人在，密林地形的复杂程度显而易见，如果偏离溪流的方向大概会直接迷失在其中也说不定。  
经过长时间的跋涉，被河边碎石摩擦着的布鞋已经破破烂烂了，脚底也似乎打了好几个水泡。她干脆找了快干净的地方坐下来，看了看身上还闪动着绿色光芒的监控器，心情复杂地叹了口气。  
——把我送到这里有什么特别的意义吗…  
听那些学者的话来讲，自己参与的“试验”一定是有相当的危险性的，据说到现在还没有任何一个生还者。但是从她现在对这片密林的观察来看，似乎也没有什么可疑的地方，甚至都没有看到什么生物——  
“呃…”  
——不、不是吧…  
也就在她如此思考着的下一秒，在溪流的上游，出现了一头巨大的黑色猎豹——不，说是猎豹，实际上也只是在立香的只是范围内与它最相似的动物，它的体型目测比印象内身材矫健的猎豹要大上一圈，某种意义上和狮子更为相近也说不定。漂亮的黑色皮毛太阳光下闪闪发亮，金色的眸子死死地盯着她这个侵入者。明明还相隔超过五米，在和它对视的几秒之内，立香已经感到了极强的威压感和生命被威胁了的极度恐惧感，小腿肚拼命地打着颤，身体几乎就要这样向前倾倒跪坐在它的面前。  
幸好的是，那只野兽对立香的兴趣看上去并不大。盯着她的脸看了一会后，便自顾自地喝了几口溪水，甩了甩尾巴便消失在反方向的丛林中了。  
“呼…呼…天啊…”  
直到它消失了好大一会立香才反应过来，呆呆地坐在原地一动也不敢动。  
她并不知道刚才和自己打过照面的野兽就是这次她的实验对象，在研究者的记录拥有着雪莱诗中象征着傲慢的“王中之王”之名的“奥兹曼迪亚斯”，被不少人口头称呼为“法老王”的家伙。  
这头“野兽”似乎有着等同人类，甚至人类之上的智慧，甚至还有人目击过他化身成人型的模样，在密林深处修建出大型的建筑——这些或真或假的留言至今没有得到证实，因为前来探寻它的人全部有去无回，政府派遣的抓捕队也莫名全部消失了，连飞机的残骸都没有找到。因此他们这次干脆放弃让科研人员进入密林，直接放入了对这一切毫不知情的立香，试图进一步和这个传说中的正体不明的“王之兽”拉近关系——不过现在的学者们对学习的试验并不抱有乐观的心态，他们不少人都觉得这个毫无野外生存经验的女大学生此次出行凶多吉少。  
这个想法的确是不无道理的——现在的立香便面临了一个生存上的巨大难题——因为恐惧在河边呆呆地坐了一下午的她，肚子已经饿得开始有点发痛了。  
不知道是不是因为她是罪犯的原因，还是因为实验进程刻意的安排，将她赶入森林的时候，他们没有给她准备一点行李，更别说是可供食用的压缩饼干之类的东西了。在河边转了好几圈，缺乏野外生存经验，无论怎么样都没法在湍急的河流中捕捉到鱼的立香瘪着肚子，一边做着记号一边往密林中走，寻找着是否能有能吃的果子或者菌类。  
偏偏也就在这时候，天上又好死不死地突降暴雨，一时慌张找不到自己标记的记号，在起雾得树丛间迷失方向，怎么都找不到回溪边路程的立香只好在心里一边祈祷着不要再遇上那个野兽，一边一步一个脚印地朝前方摸索。  
——虽然不太可能，如果这个地方，能有个帮忙的人就好了  
就像听到了她的祈祷一样，拨开重重树木得枝干之后，眼前的视野骤然开阔起来，出现在她眼前的是一座金字塔形状，精美绝伦的宫殿。在这片看上去及其原生态的密林里显得格外突兀。  
——在这种地方…怎么会有…  
在宫殿的外面整整齐齐地排着一列身型修长的猫科动物的雕像——立香认出来，和她刚才见到的野兽似乎有些相似。  
虽然在心里有些害怕建筑内是不是会有下午看到的那种威压感极强的野兽，但被雨水冲刷身体的感觉也很是不好受，在做过几番心里挣扎之后，她轻声说着“打扰了…”，慢慢走进了宫殿敞开着宫门。  
“那个，请问有人吗——”  
大理石的走廊里没有丝毫人气和温度，无论立香呼唤怎么呼唤都没有听到有人回应，耳边回荡着的除了自己蹒跚的脚步声就只有被放大的回音。  
——呜哇…说起来，这不就是一些恐怖片的开头…  
——居住在森林里的分尸狂魔什么的…  
——难道我被送到这里也是为了被…  
想到这里，立香本来就被雨水浸透的身体忍不住打了个剧烈的寒颤，她停住脚步，也不再敢往深处走去，靠在墙壁上细细地喘着气。现在的她进退两难，门外的雨似乎有越下越大的趋势，就这么跑出去外面也相当危险。踌躇再三之后，她扶着墙又往门的方向走了一点，在雨不会被淋到，又能在发生什么的时候迅速跑出去的位置原地坐了下来。稍微放松下来之后，剧烈的疲倦感便侵袭了她的意识，因此她也没注意到在黑暗的深处，正有一双金色的眼睛在冷冷地盯着她，缓缓地像是要将她看透一般地打量着她雨水浸湿，露出若影若现的肉色的身体。

——呃…  
再次醒过来的时候似乎已经过了好几个小时，身体好像很沉重，头也很痛，拼命睁开水肿的眼睛时差点被不远处闪现的烈焰所灼伤。过了将近一分钟才好不容易适应了眼前的光亮，模糊的视野逐渐清晰起来。  
“…唔，嗯…”  
现在的她正身处在类似宫殿大厅的角落里，巨大的内室灯火通明，而在中间的篝火台上，正有一只完整的绵羊被架起烘烤着。整个房间都弥漫着羊肉的香气，表皮被烤得金黄酥脆，即使是隔着好几米都能看到从上面滴落进火盆的油脂。  
身上被淋湿的衣服似乎已经被体温和室温晾干了，但仍然散发着一股湿润的霉味。立香将自己的身体抱得更紧一点，已经超过24小时没有进食的她根本无法抗拒这股食物的香气，但她还是依靠着最后一点理智观察着四周，迟迟没有靠近那个可疑的火盆。  
她的判断是正确的。很快在火焰的逆光处，一个黑色的人影缓缓地走了出来，在火盆旁边将羊肉翻了个转，然后懒洋洋地坐下来，对着火焰打了个哈欠。  
借着火盆上的光，立香好歹是看清了这个人的模样。  
这是个长相十分美丽的外国男人，五官棱角分明，即使是只能看见侧脸也足够谜倒一大片女性。健康的褐色身体有着十分完美修长的线条，腹部的肌肉清晰可见，然后再往下——  
——呜哇…  
立香立刻收回了视线。  
——感觉要长针眼了…  
虽然以最快的速度撇开了脑袋捂住了眼睛，但透过指缝间的阴影，出自毫无男女经验的少女的好奇心，她还是忍不住往那边偷偷看了一眼。  
虽然藏在阴影处极其模糊，她还是看清了位于男人双腿间巨大的性器——即使是还处于疲软状态，看上去也已经相当有分量，圆润的卵蛋和之前吊着那根黑红色的“肉条”，正随着他的动作上下摆动着。  
——好大…  
完全是出自生理本能，也不知道是对着那一丝不挂的褐肤男人秀色可餐的身体，还是对着火盆上那烤得香喷喷的羊羔肉，立香不禁咽下了好大几口唾沫。  
像是注意到立香这边微妙的视线，男人往她这边瞥了一眼，但也仅仅只是这样不带感情地看了她一次，借着便回头撕扯下羊腿，自顾自地吃了起来。  
肉和油脂肥美的气息充斥着她的鼻腔，令本来就一天未进食的她越加感到饥肠辘辘，干瘪的肚子连咕咕叫的力气都没有了，空荡荡的胃和肠子像是扭在一起，时不时发出莫名的刺痛感，口水也不知不觉地就滴落了下来——只是出自对眼前可疑男人的不信任感，立香还是没有勇气靠过去，将脑袋埋进大腿里闭上眼睛，掩耳盗铃地装作没有看到，然而食物的香气和咀嚼的声音还是不断动摇着她的理智。  
“……”  
“诶…？”  
面前传来了陶瓷盘放置在地板上的清脆响声，立香呆呆地抬起头，看着男人在她面前所放置的羊腿，指了指盘子，又指了指自己。  
“那个…这个、是要给我吗？”  
靠近了之后更是越加能体会到他那张脸的俊美——不如说这真的是人类吗？立香甚至在心中如此感叹着。  
就像是在回应她的疑惑，男人的头顶的位置不知道什么时候冒出了一对黑色的兽耳——也许是刚才离得远没有看清楚，不过这也让她瞬间确定了一个事实——他的确不算是“人类”，也许是更为她不所知的一种生物。  
既然不是人类，不会使用人类的语言也是正常的事情，吃羊肉的话大概率不会吃人，分享食物可能只是把自己看作同类了吧——这么想着立香反而是送了一口气，也不再犹豫下去，顺从着自己的欲望去想要去接过盘子——  
“诶…？”  
但在她的指尖要触碰到羊腿的下一秒，男人却是一把把盘子给推开，然后捏住近在咫尺的立香的下巴，轻轻用指腹摩擦着，紧接着慢慢地下滑，抚过她的脖颈和锁骨，最后停在了她前胸衬衣第一颗纽扣的位置。  
“呃？”  
虽然一瞬间也在想是不是自己自作多情，但随着对方的暗示越来越露骨，即使是未经人事的立香，也大概明白了他的意思。  
——拿食物…换交配权吗？  
——从各种方面来说，也真是十分“动物”逻辑的思考？  
——但是…  
男人看的眼神与暗示她的手段，包括他所居住的建筑还有他刚才烹饪食材的方式，实在也无法认为这只是一个生物本能至上，没有任何“智慧”和“理性”的家伙。  
即使是还想要深入思考下去，但立香现在身体的饥饿已经刻不容缓了，即使是也许强撑着还能勉强过几天，但虚弱的身体更是无法出去寻找食物，恶性循环本末倒置，搞不好最后还是必须求助这个男人。  
说到底，到如今这个地步，她还能有什么可失去的呢。被人类所抛弃迫害的她，不如去选择信任另一种更为“本质”的生物。  
她咬住了牙关，在心中下定了决心。  
“…唔、呃…”  
立香埋下头，在男人手指微妙的带领之下，吞吐着他昂扬起的粗大性器。  
即使是和立香语言不相通，但从他愈加急促的吐吸中不难察觉到他现在愉快的心情。修长的手指一边鼓励性地抚摸着她的发丝，一边不着声色地往下按压。嘴里塞满异物，鼻尖几乎要触碰到他小腹上稀疏体毛的窒息感让立香几次想要抬头抗拒，但每回都被温柔又强硬地摁了回去，圆润而巨大的龟头深深地卡在她的喉咙深处，随着她脑袋上下的动作发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“呜…咕…”  
大概本身而言就不能算是人类，男人性器的柱身在勃起之后顶起了类似猫科动物一样的颗粒状肉刺，每次在喉管中摩擦而过的时候，立香都会产生自己的声带被勾开的恐惧，但即使是想要发出抗拒的声音，也会被立刻插入深处的肉棒狠狠地顶回去。  
“呼…嗯、嗯…呼…”  
应该是被女大学生的唇舌伺候的十分舒服，男人不断地跟随着的立香半被迫的吞咽发出暧昧的粗气，头顶上黑色的兽耳蜷缩成一团，偶尔还会发出像猫咪撒娇一样的呜咽声。他的声音很是好听，如果能像人一样说话的话，一定会是十分稳重的男低音吧——再次想起自己是在和“非人”的存在做这种本应只会在恋人之间发生的事，立香忍不住又打了个颤，而这也刚好夹紧了自己的喉咙。男人深深地吐了一口气，抓起她的头发用力地拉扯了几次，随着少女可怜兮兮的抽泣和呛水声，一大股浓郁的精液就这样冲进了她的食道。  
虽然从刚才开始就拉着这个有着兽人特征模样的男人手舞足蹈地比划着想要先吃东西，最开始他还沉默着听着，但在她将手指向自己的嘴说“饿”的时候，便飞快地将立香按到了自己的胯下，强硬地拉着她给自己用嘴做——立香甚至有点怀疑他是不是故意的。  
“唔、嗯…、呃…咳、咳…”  
饥饿中的立香本能地就将灌漫嘴里得咸腥液体一滴不剩的全部吞咽了下去，但在瞬间的呆滞中反应过来之后，又急忙拼命咳嗽，想要把东西吐出来。  
“…呜…咕…”  
似乎是对立香想要把自己的精液吐出来的态度很不满，刚刚才射过一次的男人又把立香拽进了怀里，耳朵不满地抖动了几下，一边在她的脸上磨蹭着，一边伸手不熟练地拉扯开她衬衫的纽扣。  
“等等…能不能让我先吃、呜…”  
话还没说完嘴就被对方给堵住了，成熟的野生浆果被舌头轻巧地推进了她嘴里，酸甜的果汁在口中崩裂开，一点点地顺着男人的引导咀嚼着吞入了口中。  
“嗯…呜…”  
虽然只是小小地一粒浆果，但却是意外地给肚子带来了饱涨感——也许是这种奇妙的甜味可以给饥饿的身体带来安慰的效果也说不一定，但随着胃中的空腹感削弱，立香却是感到自己的小腹越来越燥热起来，在平时生理期会胀痛的那个位置好像有什么开始抽搐了起来。  
“有什么…好热…”  
她眼神迷蒙地抬头看向男人美丽的脸，感到自己的小腹一紧，身体深处似乎有什么东西流了出来，一直强行保持着的理智也逐渐退散。反应过来的时候立香已经骑在了他精壮的大腿上，一边隔着底裤焦躁不安地磨蹭着，一边揉捏着胸部，埋在他的脸上上意味不明地啄吻着——不知道为什么，男人身上那雄性特有的阳刚气息让现在的她格外沉迷，仅仅是身体偶尔触碰到一起，底下的花穴就会吐出一大股爱液，立刻就要高潮一般。  
“……”  
男人似乎晦暗不明地笑了一声，立香并不能分辨出他其中的情感——不如说现在的她也无法思考这些事了。那野生的浆果的效力比想象中的还要厉害，将这种果子喂入她口中的男人也不能避免地吞入了几滴果汁。即使是脸上还是和刚才一样挂着差不多的游刃有余的表情，但那双金色的眸子中明显夹杂着极力强忍住的欲色。  
——啊…这双眼睛  
——好像蜂蜜一样…  
好像是要被那双注视着自己的，在火光中无比耀眼的瞳孔所吞没，立香晕乎乎地晃了晃脑袋，似乎在疑惑着什么。但下一秒，她的眼脸便被轻柔的嘴唇所触碰上了，带有肉刺的舌头温柔地舔舐着她的眼周，像是在轻抚自己所珍爱的宝物一般——看来同她一样，这个奇妙的兽男也十分中意她这双与自己颜色相同的眼睛。  
男人起身将她压在光滑的大理石地板上，有条不紊地夺回了主动权，这样稳健的上位者姿态让立香又一次怀疑了他是否在和自己演戏——不过这样的思绪也是一闪而过，在下一秒早已被淫水浸泡得水淋淋的花核被男人毫不留情地死死捏住，用粗糙的指腹按上快速地摩擦起来，剧烈的快感像是电击一样地刺激着立香的身体，但无论她怎么蹬腿力图反抗都没有起到任何作用，反而被男人庞大的身躯按得越来越近，最后只得紧紧地咬住牙，夹着他的手掌不轻不愿地到达了第一次高潮。  
“啊…呼、等等、刚刚才去过…”  
没有给立香任何的休息之间，刚才放在阴蒂上的手指顺着不停流着口水的洞口缓缓地探入她的穴内，刚刚高潮过的身体几乎是随便戳弄了几下又变得更加兴奋起来，抽搐着的肉壁紧紧贴附着他的手指，随着他愈加激烈的抽插，花穴内响起了噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“呜…慢、慢点…又要…”  
在几经探索后，男人很快发觉了她穴内敏感的软肉，只要轻轻触碰一下她的身体便会剧烈的颤抖起来。于是在这之后，他便坏心眼地一个劲地玩弄着这里，最敏感的弱点被毫不留情的刺激，剧烈的快乐让立香陷入了不停高潮的境地之中，喷出的爱液好像失禁一样湿乎乎地沾湿了男人整个手掌。  
“等等…太、太激烈了…住手、为什么，一个兽人、会…会这么能干…呜…”  
大概是同样也兴奋了起来，男人手臂上的力量越来越大，几乎是要把立香整个身体给翻过去——但这样的体势也让他低头便能含住她的乳晕，用带有肉刺的舌头将乳尖包裹其中。两个敏感点被同时欺负的刺激感另立香的大脑已经一片空白，以至于男人抽出手指的时候都没有察觉到。只得迷迷糊糊地看着他不停喘着气。仅仅只是两根手指就已经被玩弄成了这样，感受着贴附在自己大腿之上那根粗大肉棒的温度，立香不禁打了个寒颤。  
“呼…”  
男人喘了一口气，将立香的双腿更高地翻上去，大腿的几乎是被紧紧按压在了肚子上，肢体被强行折叠的痛苦让她感到一瞬间的呼吸困难，一低头就能看到自己被淫水浸透的鲜红色唇肉，巨大的甚至像是凶器的黑红色性器顶在上面，在穴外磨蹭了几下之后，便缓缓地向前推进，没入了她娇弱的花心之中。  
“…不行、好、好痛…进不去…会坏掉、啊啊…”  
但无论怎么拒绝，男人还是强硬地向前顶着腰，大概是之前的前戏并没有做得足够充分，少女的穴口接受如此大的性器实在是太为困难，被撕裂的地方有血丝混着爱液流了出来，男人稍微停顿了一下，抚摸起她因为疼痛萎缩起来的花核，但身下的力度却是没有丝毫的减弱。  
“呃…”  
一般人类的性器并不会拥有的倒刺摩擦着立香脆弱的穴壁，在身体被破开的剧烈痛感之中，好像也有什么未知的酥痒感自交合处传来。随着男人的持续进入，立香感到最深处有什么东西被龟头所顶上，被满满填充的体内已经痛得失去了知觉，红肿的穴口已经被撑到了极限——但令她感到恐惧的是，眼前的性器还没有全部插入自己的身体，还有一小截根部留在外面，颤动着等待着少女紧致穴肉的爱抚。  
“呼…嗯…”  
“诶…呜、里面…不、不行…！”  
毕竟本来还是不通“人性”的动物，空气中逐渐弥漫开的淡淡得血腥味让他变得有几分莫名的亢奋，在这才初次尝到男人味道的小穴内浅浅地律动了几次之后，他更紧的抓住了她的腰，加快了抽插的动作。  
肉棒上凸起的肉刺肆无忌惮地侵犯着她柔软的肉壁，顶上的子宫口更是被龟头毫不留情地撞击着，不知该形容成快乐还是痛苦的微妙感觉让立香连小腿肚都抽搐了起来，淫水更是一股一股地往外喷出来，从她体内抽出时黑色肉棒上闪烁着亮晶晶得液体，红色的穴口紧绷着，但丝毫不能阻挡男人愈加粗暴的进犯，穴肉被性器上的肉刺狠狠地勾出来，然后又重重地塞回去，像要被玩坏的恐惧感让立香满脸都溢满了泪水，腿也蹬得更为厉害，但这可怜的模样反而更能激起男人本能的兽欲，不断压制住她挣扎身体的健壮的身躯几乎快要把她揉进自己怀里，不给她任何逃跑的余地。  
“…啊、啊啊…要、要去…呃…！！”  
剧烈的高潮瞬间夺走了立香的意识，淫水如同失禁一样从穴口哗啦啦地流出来，顺着臀缝在地面上也积起了一小摊水渍，眼前一片空白，强迫被接受了过多快乐的身体不断抽搐着，脸眼白都似乎翻了上去，但压在她身上的男人还没有得到满足，他不满地低下头，像猫咪一样呜咽着舔舐着立香的脖子，趁着她分神的瞬间，向前用力一撞，顶端的龟头破开了少女还未使用过的子宫口，强硬地将剩下的一小截肉棒全部塞入了她的体内。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…！”  
身体被二次破开的疼痛让立香发出了剧烈的悲鸣声，但在下一秒，男人便低下头堵住了她的嘴，紧紧地纠缠住她的舌头，将她的声音完全吞了下去，然后大力摆动起腰，尽情享受起她高潮后的小穴和子宫的服侍。  
男人精壮的小腹撞击着少女的臀部的啪啪声回荡在空旷的大厅之中，其中还夹着淫秽不堪的水声与含糊不清的喘息和呻吟。  
“呼…呃、啊…”  
随着这兽人模样的男性愈加粗重的呼吸声，巨大的肉棒深入子宫内部重重一击，完全不同于普通人类标准的，像是水柱一样往内喷射的精液便全部灌入她的小腹内。  
“呜…”  
过量的饱胀感让立香感到一阵反胃，她伸出手想要把还压在自己身上射精的男人给推开，但经过了饥饿的折磨与过于激烈的交合之后，力气就好像抽离身体一般，手在触碰到他身体的一瞬便软绵绵地跌了下来，意识也逐渐变得模糊，最终陷入了一片黑暗之中。  
——最后…好像也没吃到羊腿啊…  
——真不划算…  
这是昏迷之前，立香考虑着的最后一件事情。

立香已经很久没睡得这么舒服了。  
自从进入监狱，甚至被送上秘密法庭之后，她就随时随地地紧绷着神经——但是现在她却感到了一股温暖的气息，并且还有什么柔软的东西紧贴着自己，像是什么高级的丝绸一样，包裹着她的身体。  
“唔…嗯…”  
她一边舒服地伸了个懒腰，嘴里含含糊糊地说着什么梦话，好像回到了自己家一样习惯性地往旁边去摸手机，但旁边似乎是档了一个什么巨大的东西，让她抓了半天也没有找到，最后倒是捏住了一个什么圆圆的软软的东西。  
“嗯…？”  
——这是什么？  
手里的东西又绵又软，捏起来非常舒服，这让还处在半梦半醒间的立香忍不住多按了几下——但很快她就彻底清醒了过来——在她揉捏着那团“毛球”的同时，她的正上方似乎传来另她鸡皮疙瘩都快起来的粗重呼吸声。  
“…啊…？！”  
在她睁开眼睛，看清自己身边情况的同时，立香的不受控制地发出了惊恐的叫声，但她连忙捂住了嘴，不再去惊扰眼前那匹“野兽”，战战兢兢地将手从他腿间的“球”上移开，往后挪动着和它保持了距离。  
是的，出现在她眼前的是一头货真价的“兽”，而不是昨天那样有着“兽”的一部分特征的褐肤男人。  
“呼…呜…”  
黑色的猎豹懒洋洋地翻了个身，金色的眼睛瞥了她一眼，自顾自地低下头舔起了自己的爪子，看上去完全是一只巨大的猫咪，好像并没有伤害她的意思。  
立香这也暂时放下心，蜷缩在柔软床铺的一角，开始观察起自己和周围的情况。腿和腰似乎很酸，下体大概是被撕裂了，稍微一动就会感到明显的疼痛，脖子和乳房上还能看到不少红色的印记，但身体却意外地干净——应该是把她弄成这样的始作俑者帮她清洗了身体，然后带到了这个有着床与桌子一类基础生活用品的房间，看墙壁上石块的构造应该还是那个“金字塔”的偏室。只是如同她所见的，那家伙好像并没有在这里，陪她度过晚上的是眼前这只巨大的黑豹。  
仔细回想之后她才后知后觉地发现，自己的确在什么地方见过这只黑豹，那种浑然一体的威严感是只要见过一次就不会忘记的——不过现在的它似乎并没有打算展现出那样的气质，在立香看过去的时候，它干脆利落地把她扯回了床上，用四肢把她紧紧地压在身下，甩着尾巴求欢一样地舔起她的脸和下巴。  
“呃…会痛…”  
猫科动物的舌头上基本都有肉刺，在一些情况下直接被舔掉一块肉都不会奇怪，虽然面前的黑豹舔得十分小心翼翼，但被划过的皮肤还是红了一片。  
黑豹见立香也不是反抗得特别厉害，更加肆无忌惮地往下舔起了她的敏感的脖子，害怕它就这么一口对着自己动脉咬下去的立香更是一动也不敢动，前爪上冰凉的肉球在她的双乳上按来按去，柔软的乳房被挤压出各式的形状，还有一根热乎乎的东西在她的脚底下磨蹭着，在立香尝试性地搓揉之后硬得更加厉害了，从顶端似乎还溢出了不少黏黏糊糊的液体打湿她的脚背。  
“等等…那是…”——绝对进不来的  
——不如说人和动物根本不行…而且那个…  
猫科动物的性器并不会太大，即使是这样的大型动物一般也只会达到人类平均的水平，眼前近乎有婴儿小臂粗的肉棒说是变异的程度都不为过了。上面长着倒刺得狰狞肉棒正在她的脚上不断磨蹭着，立香完全可以想象，如果这种东西进入到身体里一定不是昨天那样痛一下就能解决的了，那个大小和长度，甚至让她觉得连子宫都能被撑破。  
对于立香拒绝的表情不为所动，满脸都写着“你先捏的余的铃铛所以要负责”的黑豹把立香的身体翻过来，让她趴在柔软的床垫上，衔起她后颈的皮，翘起的性器在外面蹭着蹭着就好像要直接插进去。  
“不…不要啊…好、好痛、这么进去会死人的…绝对会死人的…！”  
昨晚才被夺走处女的花穴根本没有完全恢复，只要稍微触碰一下里面就能明显感到撕裂的痛楚，想着待会自己还要被迫接受那样巨大的东西，立香的眼泪就怎么都停不下来。  
大概是见她哭得太为凄惨，黑豹的动作稍微停顿了一下，紧接着就有什么东西侵入了她的花穴之中——并不是她所恐惧着的那根野兽的巨型肉棒，而是它柔软的舌头。  
“呜…嗯…”  
虽然舌头上的肉刺与伤口接触的时候并不那么舒服，但身体却也在这种温柔的舔弄下不自觉地有了反应，它的舌尖还时不时地划过了缩起的小小的阴蒂，刺激得它从包皮中挺立出来，然后轻轻地勾起玩弄着。  
很快立香就被这灵巧的舌头舔到了高潮，黏糊糊的爱液一股一股地从小穴内流出来，然后被它仔仔细细地舔舐干净，从嘴里发出呼哧呼哧吸吮的声音。  
将她的淫水全部吞进去的黑豹满足地舔了舔自己的嘴周，又不知道从什么地方叼起了一根药草，在嘴里嚼碎之后慢慢地涂到了她穴内受伤的地方，立香扭了扭身子，想要逃脱那种微妙的感觉，本来红肿着的部位一阵清凉，也不知道是不是错觉，似乎慢慢地没有那么痛了。  
做完这些之后，黑豹抽回了脑袋，金色的眸子盯着立香看了一会，还是没有再强迫她，翘起一条腿，开始自己舔起了底下肿胀得不行的性器。  
——让它自己这样…会不会不太好啊  
——刚才它都帮我处理了伤口…  
在脑子里考虑着这些事情，立香神使鬼差地爬到了正在舔着自己的黑豹身边去。它抬起头，晦暗不明地看着她，喉咙里发出了轻微的咕噜声，也不知道想要表达些什么。  
立香伸出手，颤颤巍巍地抚上了黑豹被腺液和口水粘得黏糊糊的性器，滚烫的热度让她几乎马上就想缩回手，但抬头看到对方那充满期待的，眯成一条线的瞳孔之后，她吞咽了一口唾沫，还是紧紧地握住了巨大的柱身，握在手心中上下撸动起来。  
毕竟是货真价实的野兽，黑豹得持久度也是长得让立香感到害怕，直到立香的手掌都快被上面的倒刺磨出血痕，那根怪物一样的东西才抽搐了几下，从顶端喷出了一大股精液，黏糊糊地沾满了它腿间的皮毛和立香的手掌。  
“咕…”  
黑豹甩了甩尾巴，又舔了舔立香另一边的手臂，心情显得似乎非常不错，然后——在立香眼中出现了极其不可以的一幕。  
几乎在她都没有反应过来的一瞬之间，眼前的野兽就变成了昨晚那个褐色皮肤的男人。在立香不可置信地注视之下，它…不、是他，翻身下了床，从一旁的简易衣架上披上了一件黑色的长袍，走到了门外通透的大厅里，将昨晚烤着羊肉的炭盆上的火生了起来，接着朝立香招了招手，示意让她也一起过来。

 

在这一瞬间，立香甚至觉得自己在做梦。  
不过，如果这一切都是梦就好了。  
从最初开始。  
那个男人——也可以说是黑豹所拥有的“奥兹曼迪亚斯”这个名字，与“法老王”的称号，是立香在帮他清理神殿时，从某个不起眼的角落里翻出来的笔记残页中看到的。  
那页纸上沾上的血迹让立香感到触目惊心，完全不想去猜测笔记的持有者到底发生了什么样的事情。但幸运的是，这位暴虐的“法老王”似乎并不想对她做同样的事。  
虽然态度有时候还是高傲得不行，也完全无法用语言沟通，但两人相处得还是意外地融洽，尤其是奥兹曼迪亚斯，似乎完全习惯了立香呆在自己的身边，若无其事地全裸着身体在她面前晃来晃去已经是家常便饭了，有时候立香无意地多看他几眼，还会被直接压倒在地上或是床上，对她上下其手各种玩弄。  
不过除开这一点，其他地方倒也不算坏。大概是把立香看作了自己的雌性或是其他什么所有物，每次他找回食物和水果的时候，都会把最好最嫩的部位或最大最甜的果子优先分给立香吃，而且兽型的他皮毛也柔和得不行，软乎乎的肉球和肚子捏起来也格外舒服，每天晚上在他怀里总能睡个好觉。拖他的福，最近的立香足足胖了一圈，连小肚腩都好像长起来了，这甚至让她开始苦恼起了减肥的必要性。  
已经完全没有这是在野外生存的感觉了，好像在什么森林公园里和恋人度假一样。立香有时候也忍不住会这样想。  
虽然无法沟通，奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸的确很是不错，兽型的时候也有像大猫一样可爱的地方。并且在这之上，他也和人类有着相当，甚至在这之上的智慧。虽然不知道他所居住的神殿和其中的生活用品是怎么弄出来的，但看他平时使用的熟练度，不难看出这对他完全具备智慧生物的生存能力。在她风水不服风寒的时候，他还找回了对症的草药满满地养好了她的身体——虽然治愈之后的那几天和他在床上发生的那些事，立香已经不想去回忆了。

日子就这么一天天过去，在奥兹曼迪亚斯的教导下，立香也具备了在野外生存的基本本领，比如寻找果树，捕鱼，晒盐之类的事情。在他外出捕猎的时候，她也会帮他分担家里的事情。现在立香已经完全接纳了这种事，也接纳了奥兹曼迪亚斯——虽然没有做过告白之类的事情，但毕竟连那种事都做过了，应该已经是恋爱关系了吧。  
只是，太沉迷这种日子的立香一时间也忘记了，现在的自己还是一个被随时随地监视着的“罪犯”，这一切都根本是一个“实验”。  
因此，在她在河边捕鱼的时候，被人用麻袋蒙住脑袋的时候带回密林旁边的研究机构时，也丝毫没有任何心理准备。

“嗯？你和那个那个法老王相处得不错啊？做得很好嘛…这样的话搞不好你可以将功补过，减刑也说不一定喔？”  
冰冷的药剂被塞进了她的手上。  
“只要你能把那家伙给迷晕了带出来交给我们。”

tbc


End file.
